Pong: The Story of Plizo
by Ferris-Gasperoni
Summary: The epic battle between Plizo and Porng.
1. Chapter 1

**Pong: The story of Plizo**

_Hey people! So, as you all don't know, me and my buddy Aero (pen-name: Bokaj Rellim ) have decided to make fanfics on Pong. Yes, pong. We (or Aero) thought it would be fun to make some stories on such a useless topic, so thats just what we're doing. Enjoy the story and don't forget to read Aero's! More chapters coming soon. _

It was now or never, and I don't think never could even be considered an option. As the ball steadily approached at a constant speed, I swore that the end would end with no regret.  
"You better make your move, Plizo. You know what lies at stake, should you lose", the stack of pixels opposite of Plizo confidently spoke. Rushed with adrenaline, flowing ever so elegantly through my line of a body, I steadily aimed up and gave myself a boost of hope. Hope and determination. Blip! I had never heard something so relieving. The mere thought of it shook me with joy.

I had a chance to win. To regain what I lost.  
My gender.  
The ball moved in a direction in which the path it would take would not be foretold. It was unpredictable, at most. Unexpected. Porng, my rival at heart, braced for impact as the ball would smash against him. Unfortunately for Porng, he miscalculated where the ball would land. With fear suddenly taking place in his face, he knew what too would become of him should he lose. "Damn you, Plizo." The ball whizzed past Porng, and with a mighty *Ding!*, he knew he was up against a tough match- his best friend. "We were such good pals, Porng. Look at what this game has done to us. However, only one shall rise up and see the title as the champion. Sorry, Porng, but I don't plan on losing."

The air was suddenly filled with a cold, misty atmosphere. The pitch black night showed no mercy upon the piles of pixels. Winning a round was incredible, and I knew this. But in only one hit? I knew I was destined to reclaim my gender at that moment. The ball once again reappeared, and was this time headed towards Porng. He smacked the ball with such force and determination. He didn't hold back against me, and I could clearly tell.

I had begun to shed tears at what this mere game had brought upon us. I reached for the ball as it had almost run clean through the emptiness that lay before me.  
I blocked his attack and used his force against him, flinging it right back towards his general direction. "It seems like the night isn't the only cold thing here, Plizo. Your bitter words leave me with a taste of vengeance." Porng skilfully glided vertically along the dark void that lay upon him. They both knew that their dreams were becoming nightmares, and that their friendship was forever faded away.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pong: The Story of Plizo**

_We rejoin me and Porng, on the second round of the fight. I managed to get lucky and score one point, but Porng won't be as forgiving this time._

The ball made a hasty yet accurate aim towards Porng, from a rebound I made. He crept up to the ball and once again smashed it with all his might, but he was losing energy; fast. My plan was working. I quickly deflected it below to where it would be hard to reach. Porng managed to hit the ball. However, it slipped off him a little more than needed, and he lost his flow with the game. The ball pounced toward me, and I hit it with little power, causing Porng to think his victory this round was at hand due to me being unable to cope with my loss of energy.  
"I see you're not as agile as you were at the start, Plizo. Could you be tired, perhaps? Well, this moment was bound to happen. See if you can paddle this back, friend." He angled his strike at such an angle, it would be near impossible to catch this one. The air stirred, and I breathed a heavy sigh. My plan wasn't going well. The ball hit the top and bounced back down, leaving me to utter defeat.

Porng showed nothing but a small grin, and a sign that he was catching up to my standards. Shame flashed on my face through the night's gleaming aura. The ball reappeared and followed an angled path towards me. As if to mock my defeat, it followed the same path that Porng had the ball take. Mad with frustration and anger, I slammed the ball towards Porng. He carefully anged it once more, except this time making the ball take the path below. This caught me off guard, and Porng had once again scored a goal.

I was mad at this point. Not just mad, but mad with rage. Pure anger. Porng was the only obstacle blocking me from my path to my wish, and I was the one losing. I started towards the ball's direction, and hit it with such intense force, Porng was pushed back a step. The ball was deflected and aimed right towards me with almost double the force which was set upon the ball.

The ball flung directly opposite of where I stood my ground, and once again, I was caught off guard. Suddenly, without even hesitation, I rushed straight at the ball so fast, it almost appeared that I had faded and appeared right in front of the ball. I curved the ball directly towards Porng, and actually pushed Porng back behind the goal post. I had scored a point from pure strength. But where did this strength even come from? It was a force I was unaware of, and just recently discovered. I felt as if I was barely able to control myself. After my immense goal, we paused for a brief moment. "Plizo, what the hell was that? Screw you." I stiffened up a bit. I hadn't even known myself. "Porng, I'm in this for a reason. We both are. But that doesn't mean this will be a fair fight", I said, suddenly acknowledging my newfound agility. I smirked a half hearted grin to Porng. The fact that he was my friend was still in my head. I knew he was my friend, and he knew I was his friend. "Fair fight or not, I'm determined to win. I don't care what the cost may be, so long as you're... _down_", he said, showing a hint of remorse. The game was not over yet. Not even close.

The ball appeared, and the next round was about to start.

End of chapter 2.


End file.
